Calumon, the living philosophy
by impmonrules
Summary: The trouble making Calumon has made his way into the world of the fullmetal alchemist and continues confusing everyone with his ability of digivolution which he transmutes into raw power or weapons, all the while making new friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Huh, it's really dark in here. Maybe there's a light switch!" the small, childish creature thought as it foraged around the suit of armour that would soon notice him. He got in said armour because, as he would say, "It's shiny!" Meanwhile, the two Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse where walking through the desert again after a pit stop in a town on the way there "uhh, brother?" the large, hollow suit of armour that was named Alphonse, or, Al for short asked. "Yeah, what? This better not be you getting sand in your armour again!" responded the comparably shorter big brother of Al, Ed, or, Edward. "No, but I think there's something in my armour." Said Al with what would qualify as a worried expression on his metal face. "Uh-oh! Is it a sand termite? I hear those things eat straight through metal!" responded Edward with a mock worried face. "Stop that I'm serious!" Al said, even though the thought of sand termites sending shivers down his spine. "Fine, fine. I'll check it out and prove you're just para-AAH!" yelled Edward as an audible thud rang out of his brother. Then, he cautiously approached his brother while changing his robotic arm into a blade, then proceeding to lift his helmet to see what made the thud. He slowly lifted his brother's head to peer inside, all the while his blade drawn. He was staring into the darkness of the armour when a small head popped out of it with a loud "Hi!" sending Ed falling over on his behind, and the sound causing Alphonse to yell "hey what's going on? Who is it?". "Hey, mister are you okay?" the tiny creature asked, while climbing out of the armour. "Uhh," both Elric brothers said in unison while staring at the small white and purple creature with a red gem on its forehead "I'm Calumon!"


	2. equivalence

p class="MsoNormal"Calumon was giggling as he bounced around in the hollow head of his new metallic friend, (Edward suggested that's how he would travel) Al Elric when he noticed an odd symbol inside where his neck should be. "Hey, Allie?" Calumon asked with his own little nickname "what's this red thingy?" "What's what?" Alphonse asked the cute voice in his head. He then realized that the adorable creature was talking about his blood seal which kept him alive "Noo! Don't touch that!" Al yelped, (surprisingly high pitched, for an eight foot knight battle suit), startling Calumon and causing him to fall into the suit of armours torso and causing his older brother, Edward Elric, to jump in the air and yelp too. "Geez Al, you nearly blew my ears off!" Edward said. "Well Calumon was about to touch my blood seal!" Al responded. "Oh, well-" Edward was cut off by Calumon's ringing voice rang from Al's interior saying "What's a blood seal?" "Huh? Oh! Right, it's a type of transmutation circle!" Edward responded with enthusiasm, eager to teach a young (he guessed by Calumon's voice and behavior) "What's a…?" Calumon asked, struggling to remember the long word, as he climbed out Al with the help of … Al. "THIS is a transmutation circle!" Edward said, with a flourish as he drew a quick, sloppy transmutation circle on the ground, which Calumon stared at with wonder. "What does it do?" Calumon asked. "… well, it… transmutes," Ed responded, and seeing the look in Calumon's huge eyes, he added "Transmutation is using a substance, breaking it down, and replacing it with something else. For it to work you need equivalent exchange, in order for you to get something, you need to give something of equal value." Edward said wisely, feeling like his teacher did when she was teaching them about equivalent exchange. He then noticed Calumon using a pen from his back and scribbling a wiggly, but nonetheless, transmutation circle on his forehead, with his red gem right in the middle of it "Yeah, that's a transmutation circle," Edward chuckled. "Uh-oh, we got company!" Alphonse said, pointing at a group of bandits approaching. "All right then, Calumon, get behind us!" Edward told Calumon. "What are they bad guys?" "Oh, yeah." Ed responded. The two Elrics both set themselves up in their own ways, Al, drawing a circle, and Ed transmuting his robotic arm into a sword. Even Calumon was starting to feel a familiar headache and his gem started glowing./p 


	3. Extinction Cannon!

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Edward inspected the thieves closely, noting their weaponry and stances, he smirked, "alright, Al, these guys haven't had any training, at all, and their weapons won't even scratch you and they're too clumsy to hit me, this is gonna be a snap!" The bandits approached, and when they saw the two, they laughed, they were outnumbered, five-to-one, "Hey, kid, you and your dad…" Edward flinched at the word and Al shuffled nervously away from his brother. "… had better hand over your belongings, If you don't want to die painfully." The lead thief finished, "You don't know who you're talking to, do you?" Ed asked, his eyes shadowing the pure rage about the obvious mistake about how the two were related "I am Edward Elric, The fullme-" he didn't finish because a bolt of red, sizzling energy screamed past Ed and Al, into the midst of thugs, scattering them in the relatively large blast radius. Ed an AL whipped around to look at Calumon hopping up and down, his gemstone noticeably steaming, yelling things like "Yeah, Got em'!" and "Take that, meanies!" he then pulled on his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out, effectively scattering the assorted 'Meanies' with Al and Ed, staring at the little cheering creature in wonder, "Is that…?" "I don't know, brother…"/span/p 


	4. Explanation?

The two brothers were staring at the small, dancing, creature with newfound interest, "Umm… Brother…?" the hollow armour asked his brother. "I don't… I really don't know, Al…" Edward Elric responded, staring suspiciously at the odd gem in the child-like creature that was cheering about their victory over the bandits. "Uhh… Calumon?" Alphonse Elric asked. "Yeah?" Calumon asked, now noticing how his friend's faces were serious and curious for the reason. "What was…? I mean… What did you just do, exactly?" "I blasted em'!" Calumon responded, cheerfully "Well… Erm… what did you blast them with?" Al tried again. "Well, I turned my digivilatun stuff into blastie stuff." Calumon explained. "Alright what the heck's 'digivilatun'!?"

Ed yelled, frustrated. Calumon looked dishearted that his description didn't satisfy the two who were helping him so much, he then came up with an idea, "Hey, if I can't describe it, will it help if I show you someone who does?" Calumon offered, his gem glowing faintly. "Wait what do you mea-woah!" Al yelled as a projection of what seemed like a steam punk robot materialized from Calumon's transmutation circle, "Hello good people, I am Guardromon, are you having problems understanding Calumon? Well good thing I'm here to explain all the nuances of our little friend's abilities!" The robot droned on with Calumon focusing very hard, Al and Ed both stared at the robot with flabbergasted faces.

"You see, Calumon is the physical embodiment of evolution and the gemstone is the source of all evolution and is incredibly powerful, you described your 'Alchemy' as transforming something into something else, am I correct?" The robot rambled on, "I…" Ed tried, "Of course I am." He continued, ignoring Al completely, "My theory is that Calumon transmuted his raw 'evolve' energy into an attack of his own creation, an 'extinction cannon', if you will, I hope that helps with any questions you may have." After that, he promptly vanished, leaving Calumon exhausted from the exertion of intelligence he just displayed, leaving Ed and Al alone with their thoughts


End file.
